Power Of A King
by Emperor Lelouch Lamperouge
Summary: When Naruto is struck by a street cart, he is told that his right eye is permanently blinded. But Naruto finds out that instead of being blind, he was given an invaluable asset. A Code Geass/Naruto story. Better summary within my profile.
1. Taking Control

**Author's Beginning Notes: **This is the completely revised version of a story that didn't even come out yet. It's been in production since January, and then I deleted the first and second chapter due to them being horrendously short and just not living up to my standards. This is, as the summary points out, a Code Geass/Naruto story, but without the cliché of Naruto being all powerful. Shocking, isn't it? As usual, I thank Thenewguy15, and Ameya for being there for me when I most needed it and putting up with my insane antics. Also, I thank Slayer End for taking the time to through the original chapter and giving me honest criticism. He also gave me the idea of how to make this story much more original, and that is something I will always be thankful for. Well, enough with the sappy emotional stuff! Let's light this place up!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Code Geass or Naruto, both would have turned out much differently. Sadly, I don't. You lawyers can get off my lawn now.

-------

Today was going pretty well for Uzumaki Naruto. Today was the day that the merchants came into Konoha. Many would ask why this would even be interesting to a young eight year old boy. The reason was quite simple. Since a lot of people were going to make contracts with Konohagakure no Sato, all the villagers and Shinobi had to be on their absolute best behavior. That, to Naruto, meant that nobody could glare at him, refuse to allow him into a restaurant, or over charge him for food. Naruto was going to take advantage of every single moment of the week the merchants were within the village.

He took his wallet out of his right pocket. It was filled with money even though he had spent all of his money on ramen not even an hour ago. The reason was simple. He had blackmailed the Sandaime Hokage, who he nicknamed Ojiisan, into giving him extra allowance money when he had found a strange orange covered book in a secret drawer in his desk. As soon as Naruto had picked it up, Sarutobi started freaking out, trying to avoid explaining to Naruto what exactly the book was about.

Naruto had bright blonde hair that had black streaks running through it. He had let his hair grow out, so now it reached the back of his neck easily. Naruto didn't even try to comb it, seeing as it was always messy. When Naruto walked with his head down, his bangs covered his eyes, with two long bangs framing the sides of his face **(1)**. He had rather pale skin, which he couldn't understand since he spent a large amount of time outside training, but that only made his sky blue eyes much more noticeable.

He calmly walked through the streets of Konoha, returning the waves he received from various merchants on his way to the local food stand to buy some groceries for the week. He finally reached his desired destination and walked inside. He gathered up everything he needed to last him the rest of the week and walked over to stand in the line for the cashier. He walked up to the cashier and left the stand.

He was still hungry though. He figured he could dip into the money he had saved up from his days as a simple pickpocket to buy some lunch. The only problem was that the Ichiraku ramen stand was all the way across the village. By the time he would get there, they would be closing up for the day. If he ran, he might be able to at least make it to order one bowl of miso ramen, but he had to use all the shortcuts he knew.

Naruto broke out into a run. He really wanted that last bowl of ramen, but he couldn't afford to waste any time. Naruto really should have paid attention. If he had, he would have seen the merchant lose control of his cart.

"Kid, look out!" the merchant screamed, praying that the child would get out of the way.

Naruto stopped running when he heard somebody screaming. He turned to the general direction the voice was coming from, only to see a terrified merchant. Wondering what he was so scared of, he looked at where the merchant was looking. Naruto saw a cart rushing towards him, then all he heard was a blood curdling scream before everything went black.

-------

**(Within the Konoha Hospital)**

"Will he be alright, doctor?" Hizuren asked.

Sarutobi Hizuren was an old man, reaching into his late sixties. His once jet black hair had turned grey with age, and he gained a few liver spots as well. Wrinkles were clearly visible, even more than usual due to the worry he was showing towards the young child in the hospital bed.

"We're not sure, Hokage-Sama. He was hit directly by that runaway street cart. He will eventually wake up due to _it _healing his wounds, but we noticed something else that could cause more than a few problems." the doctor said worryingly. He knew how much the old Hokage cared for the child. He had treated the boy like part of his own family.

Sarutobi looked at the doctor. The look in his eyes clearly said "explain".

"While we were treating him, we noticed an odd disturbance in his chakra. The chakra seemed to be gravitating towards his right eye. Hokage-Sama, I truly regret saying this. The boy is…" the doctor paused, sighing sadly.

"The boy is blind in his right eye. He will most likely not be able to continue with the rest of his class in the Shinobi Academy. I am…so sorry." The doctor said sadly, shaking his head.

Sarutobi looked so distraught, as if he had gained ten years of age when he had heard the doctor say that. It would break the boy's heart to know that he wouldn't be able to become a Shinobi like his heroes, the four Hokages.

"Thank you doctor. You can…you can leave now." Sarutobi told the man, his voice breaking mid sentence.

The doctor simply nodded and left.

'I am so sorry, Naruto. I failed not only you, but your parents. Words cannot express of sorry I am.'

-------

**(Three Hours Later)**

'What the hell hit me? Oh right. A street cart.' Naruto thought, trying to sit up, only for a shock of pain to run through his mind.

Naruto groaned in obvious pain. His head was throbbing like crazy, to the point where he could almost hear the blood pulsing in his skull. Naruto opened his eye, but immediately closed it due to the light causing even more pain.

'Wait a minute. Eye? Isn't it eyes?' Naruto asked mentally. He opened his eyes again, only to realize that he wasn't seeing anything out of his right eye. He, like a normal child his age, started freaking out.

'Why can't I see out my right eye?! What happened to me here?!' Naruto screamed mentally. He sat up on his bed, disregarding the extreme pain that was shooting through his skull.

He stood up, ripping multiple IV's out of his arm, causing the machines they were hooked up to flat line, but he couldn't care less about that at the moment. .He looked at the reflective glass that was installed in the windowsill, and was shocked at what stared back at him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

The reason he couldn't see out of his right eye was due to them putting an eye patch over it.

"Just an eye patch. No reason to be afraid. I can't believe I got so scared because of something like that." Naruto said, laughing at himself slightly. He removed the patch and threw it to the side. He looked at the window glass again, only to be horrified.

"What…what's wrong with my eye!?" Naruto all but screamed. He had a good reason to.

Instead of the clear blue eye that he had become accustomed to seeing, what stared back at him was something completely different in its place. His right eye was blood red, not unlike the Uchiha clan's Sharingan. The most striking difference was obvious though. Instead of tomoe rotated around the pupil, there was something completely different. It was…what appeared to be a bird flapping its wings.

"What the hell is wrong with my eye!?" Naruto shouted.

As soon as he did, the door slammed open with a nurse rushing into his room, at his side in an instant.

"I heard shouting. Uzumaki-San, you should be resting right now." the nurse spoke softly, trying to calm down the scared child.

"What the hell is wrong with my eye?!" Naruto questioned again, this time actually expecting an answer.

What he wasn't aware of was the strange bird sigil within his eye, it was flapping it's wings and it seemed like it had "soared" out of Naruto's eye and into the nurse's.

As soon as it "entered" the nurse's eye, she felt as though she had lost control of her body. The only true sign that her mind was not controlling her body was the color of her eyes turning the same red shade as Naruto's.

"Why is my eye like this?! Answer me!" Naruto demanded, not knowing he would actually get an answer. By being more aggressive, he assumed complete control over the woman's mind, thereby forcing her to answer his questions.

"Yes, your highness." Naruto was shocked. Nobody had ever called him "your highness". He put aside the shock he felt at being called by that title when the nurse began to speak.

"As the street cart collided with your skull, your tenant sent chakra to your skull to cushion the impact. By accident, more chakra was sent to your right eye, which made us believe by the discoloration of the eye, that you were blinded in that eye due to your tenant's abnormal chakra rupturing the tenketsu behind your eye socket. We, apparently, were wrong in that assumption, as well the assumption that you would be unable to perform your duties as a Shinobi." The nurse continued.

What confused Naruto was when the nurse said "your tenant sent chakra to your skull". What tenant? He decided to ask her.

"What exactly do you mean "tenant"?" Naruto asked curiously.

The woman seemed to hesitate for a few moments. She really didn't want to reveal the information, but Naruto wanted all the facts no matter what. Demanding answers had worked once for Naruto, so he figured he'd try it one more time.

"What tenant are you talking about lady!?"

And with that, the woman's restraint snapped.

"The tenant you hold within your body, your highness." The nurse answered, no note of emotion within her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

"You are the jailor of the Bijuu King, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demonic fox that attacked Konohagakure no Sato eight years ago. The fox in question was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage by summoning the Shinigami to seal the fox's spirit within a new born child. You were the only child born that night, so Yondaime-Sama was forced to bind the fox's soul to your own. The entirety of Konoha knows of your condition, but the young children near your own age. "

Naruto was astonished. Everything he knew, and everything he had believed in had been shattered beyond recognition. He was the container of a monster. And from what the nurse had told him, everybody but his peers knew that he was holding back a literal demon from a rampage.

"Tell me something miss. Am I the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked sadly.

"From my understanding, no you are not. The seal the Yondaime used to defeat the Kyuubi insures that your soul and the fox demon's soul are kept separate at all times. From what the Sandaime has told us working at the hospital, the fox can only use give you chakra when you're in life threatening situations, or when you personally take chakra from the fox within your mind. From what I have heard in the past, people like you are called "Jinchuuriki"." The nurse finished explaining.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief once again. At least he wasn't some rampaging demon that killed hundreds of people. Then, Naruto felt a dark presence intrude upon his mind, before hearing a dark voice speak to him

"**I resent that you worthless humans. I didn't kill hundreds. I **_**slaughtered **_**millions!"**

And before he could ask whether or not it was the Kyuubi speaking to him, the presence was gone. Naruto scowled slightly. He still had one last question.

"Do you know who my parents are?"

The nurse responded simply.

"I do not."

Naruto was about to say something else before the woman interrupted him.

"But Sarutobi Hizuren, the Sandaime Hokage may have the information that you seek."

Once again, Naruto was shocked. He had asked the old man time and time again who his parents were, only to never get a true response. He would always divert the subject with promises of ramen or new techniques, until Naruto finally just gave up asking.

Naruto broke eye contact and looked at the floor. So many things were different now. He knew that he was a container for a demon, and that the Sandaime knew who his parents were.

"You have to get back in the bed, Uzumaki-San."

Naruto was startled out of his musings by the nurse's voice again. But it was somehow…different than when he was asking her questions. Her voice had a tone of concern now, while before it sounded dead and hollow. He looked at the nurse's eyes again.

'Weren't they red before?' Naruto questioned.

He felt somebody pushing him, only to realize that the nurse was pushing him back into the hospital bed.

"I'm fine miss." Naruto insisted, hoping that she would listen like before.

"Regardless, it's customary for a patient to stay in the hospital for a full twenty four hours after their recovery, so we can monitor their recovery process."

Naruto just sighed and stopped putting up a struggle. A whole day of being stuck within a hospital.

What a waste.

-------

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto was standing in front of Sarutobi. He was once again wearing the eye patch from the day before. It wasn't so much as for protecting his eye. It was for protecting Naruto himself. Sarutobi feared that if they saw Naruto with a red eye, that would only strengthen their belief in the ideal that Naruto was the Kyuubi incarnate. He sometimes wondered if those people were clinically insane. The Yondaime wouldn't sacrifice his life if he believed the Kyuubi even had a small chance of being free from its prison. Then, Naruto asked a question that always filled Sarutobi's old heart with fear.

"Who are my parents, Ojiisan?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Naruto, would you like some ramen?" Sarutobi asked with a smile, hoping to divert Naruto's attention with his favorite food.

"No, Ojiisan. I want to know who my parents were." Naruto asked a bit more firmly.

Now Sarutobi was a bit nervous. Naruto had never denied ramen in the past, and he seemed much more determined to get answers.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't answer that." Sarutobi answered sadly. He had swore to Minato as part of his dying wish that he wouldn't reveal to Naruto his parentage until he was a Chunnin or he was sixteen years of age.

"Why not?" Naruto demanded angrily. He was so close to finding out who his family was, and the person that he trusted above all others was withholding that information from him.

"I swore to your father that I wouldn't reveal it until certain conditions were met. I'm so sorry, Naruto." Sarutobi told him, his eyes pleading with Naruto to understand.

Naruto just glared at him angered. Then he smiled.

"Fine then. When were you going to tell me that I was holding back a demon?" Naruto asked, the false politeness only complimented by the fake smile he adorned on his face.

Now Sarutobi was truly scared. He knew? Who broke his law and told him?

"What…what are you talking about, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, his voice stuttering and his question ending with a shaky smile.

Naruto just smiled back, though if one looked closely, they would see a bit of a red color bleeding through his left and uncovered eye.

"Don't ask questions you know the answers to, old man. I said, how long you were going to wait before telling me I was the container for a Bijuu. Why am I Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked, the smile slowly turning colder with each word, until it was akin to how a dangerous predator would smile when looking upon its prey.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about, Naruto." Sarutobi barely managed to choke out. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Naruto to live a normal, or at least as close to normal as an aspiring Shinobi life could get. Instead, he was being asked questions by the very same child he was trying so hard to protect.

"You know what, Ojiisan? I'm done. I thought I could depend on you. That I could trust you. But all you've done is lie to me and keep secrets. I asked and begged you for information on my parents hundreds of times, but every single time you just diverted the question. I asked you why everyone looked at me weird, but you never answered. But now I know the truth. Just…just leave me alone Hokage-Sama. I don't want to speak to you anymore." Naruto said coldly, finishing in a professional tone. It was one that Sarutobi was familiar with. It was the same tone that his Anbu used when addressing him. Each sentence cut deeper and deeper.

"Naruto, please let me to…" Sarutobi started, only to be interrupted almost immediately,

"I have nothing more to say to you, Hokage-Sama." Naruto spoke softly, before walking towards the doorway. He said one last thing that truly hurt the old man.

"Hokage-Sama…one day, I will fight for you as a Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. I may risk my life for yours, but it is only because it will be my duty. Not out of respect."

And with that, Naruto opened the door and left the broken old man to his sad thoughts.

Sarutobi whispered one last thing before using Shunshin to return to his office.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Naruto. I'm so sorry…"

-------

**(Five Years Later)**

It was a dark night within the Shinobi ruled village of Konoha. Though, it was to be expected at midnight. And yet, there were still lights on in one specific apartment within the slums of Konoha. It was the apartment of Uzumaki Naruto.

The years had changed Naruto greatly. He no longer spoke with excitement unless he found the topic he was speaking about particularly interesting. In fact, he rarely spoke at all anymore, preferring to not waste energy "talking to children or idiots" as he told his teammates Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and their sensei Kakashi Hatake in his introduction. He lived by the phrase "those that know nothing, can understand nothing". He had made it a point to learn as much as possible, about anything and everything. History, politics, individual clans of the past and present, Jutsu theory, plays, anything. If it was written down, he would read it. He had even read the "Adult Novel" Icha Icha Paradise. The book didn't interest him in the slightest, but he had made it a point to read anything, and the Icha Icha series fell into the category of "anything".

Speaking of his "teammates", Naruto's feelings towards them were summed up in a single sentence he had told them.

"I dislike all of you."

And it was the truth. Though he supposed that "dislike" was a bad choice in words. He absolutely loathed each and every one of them. All of them had some redeeming qualities, but their insufferable personalities and faults more than outweighed anything redeeming about them.

First was the Uchiha. He was the first person Naruto could honestly say he hated. When they had first met as children, he had foolishly believed that he and the Uchiha heir could be friends. Then the Uchiha Massacre happened. Sasuke, for some unexplainable reason, grew arrogant and aloof. Naruto himself was aloof and distant towards others, but he was never arrogant. Naruto supposed that it could simply be Sasuke's "defensive wall" against other people, due to not wanting to feel the pain when those people would eventually die like his family. But honestly, Naruto did not care. So he lost his family? Naruto had never had one to begin with, and the person he saw as a grandfather practically turned his back to him, and yet Naruto had never even shed so much as a tear. What gave the Uchiha the right to be arrogant? To demand things from people? The answer was simple.

It was his surname.

He was the "Last Uchiha", even though technically Uchiha Itachi was still alive, so Konoha raised him to belief that he was entitled to anything and everything. It was sickening to Naruto. Sasuke was fed from a silver platter, while Naruto barely had scraps to keep himself alive. And it wasn't just Sasuke either. He had come into contact with the Hyuuga prodigy, Hyuuga Neji as well.

The boy was arrogant, and a borderline fate fanatic.

He believed that every little thing was decided by some higher deity, and that life was already set in stone. And yet he, like Sasuke, was fed from a silver platter, though not as much due to his birth into the Branch Family line of the Hyuuga.

That was something that had always amused him. Both clans had boasted to anyone that would listen that they were superior due to their blood, and yet neither clan had ever had one of their Shinobi even nominated for the role of Hokage. The first Uchiha Clan head, Uchiha Madara, had come close, but even then he still lost to Senju Harashima.

Haruno Sakura was another matter entirely. She was a fangirl, plain and simple. All she had done in past missions was fawn over the Uchiha. She went so far as to not even train in her spare time! What kind of Shinobi didn't train? Even if you weren't learning anything new, the very least you could do is refine the skills you already have. But no, she preferred to hover around the Uchiha day in and day out, never once noticing the obvious glares Sasuke sent her. And then there was the annoying, good for nothing teacher.

Kakashi Hatake was one of the laziest, irresponsible, idiotic people he had ever met. The only thing that redeemed him was the fact that he had never once looked at Naruto as a demon. Other than that, he was purely idiotic. He read his book, which turned out to be Icha Icha Paradise, in public. He never trained his team other than basic teamwork exercises, which wasn't helping the team due to the members not feeling any true positive emotions toward one another, and the one who did was ignored by the one she was focusing on. He hadn't show any favoritism to the Uchiha yet, which was a good sign, but Naruto gave it a month at most. He knew that the "esteemed" elders had probably ordered Hatake to pass this team due to the Uchiha being part of it.

Naruto had allowed his hair to grow out a bit more, allowing it to reach just a small bit past his neck. It was still as messy and untamable as it was when he was a child. His skin, if it was possible, grew even paler as the years went by to the point where his skin was comparable to porcelain.

The eye patch he was forced to wear five years ago was absent, exposing both his eyes to the world. The strange thing was…both his eyes were as blue as they were when he was a baby. Naruto had discovered how to change his right eye back to "normal" but it was difficult and it required a "deal with the devil" so to speak.

Many would ask why the thirteen year old was awake at twelve am in the morning, but they would most likely be met with an annoyed glare by the teen in question. His reasons were simple, but they were exactly that. _His _reasons. He didn't have to answer to anyone, bar the Hokage if he chose to truly press him for information, about what he was doing. He was recording the various abilities and restrictions his right eye, his "Geass", had granted him. He had no true reason why he had dubbed it "Geass", but _he _had suggested it and it stuck with him for some strange reason.

**Rule Number 1  
**_All commands must be issued verbally._

**Rule Number 2  
**_There is a certain limit to how far the range between you and your desired target can be. The limit varies on your training with your Geass and other variables unknown. At this point and time, my own range is 270 meters. It is possible to use reflective materials such as mirrors to increase the range._

**Rule Number 3  
**_Commands can only be issued once to any given individual. However, any number of commands can be given at the initial use as long as eye contact is not broken._

**Rule Number 4  
**_The victim will not perform actions beyond their own abilities. They will try their hardest to meet the commands. If the victim is asked a question they do not know the answer to, they shall direct their controller to the person that holds the information. Telling a victim to forget certain memories is perfectly within the limits of the Geass, despite the fact that a human being would not normally be capable of performing said action._

**Rule Number 5  
**_An action will be carried out for as long as it's dictated in its command, or upon the indicated conditional circumstance. Eye contact does not need to be maintained for a commands execution to occur._

**Rule Number 6  
**_The victim's memories for the duration of command issue and execution are sealed and cannot be recalled._

**Rule Number 7**

_A victim may resist a commanded action to some degree if it is utterly repugnant to them._

And Finally

**Rule Number 8  
**_For the command to fully take effect, the commander's will must supersede the one they are trying to control._

The last rule was something that set his plans back months, even years. His willpower had to overpower his victim's will and subconscious. If not, not only would the control not take effect, but they would have knowledge of his secret weapon. That was something he couldn't allow. He had found out that rule in an extremely bloody manner. That was the day that he made his first kill, or rather kills. And to this day, he had yet to feel any remorse for what he had done.

A few of the more violent villagers decided to take matters into their own hands. They had decided to do Konoha a "public service" and, as they had put it, "rid Konoha of its demon problem". He had tried to order all of them to leave using his Geass. To say it didn't work was an understatement. They had completely resisted his control and actually got even more enraged. Apparently, they believed his red eye to be a sign of the seal weakening, which only strengthened their resolve to kill him. As soon as he realized that they had resisted his control, he was given no other option.

All the people in front of him had to die.

If word spread that he had a bloodline limit, more people would ready themselves against it. Then other villages would here of his abilities and that was something he couldn't allow. The best case scenario would have him hunted his entire life for his eye. Worst case scenario would be that Konoha itself would turn on him and send every available ninja after him. Neither scenario bode well for him, so his mind was already made up. He grabbed the few kunai he had and sneakily wrapped each one in an explosive note. He tossed them into the center of the crowd so quickly that they weren't given anytime to respond and as a result, their innards were splayed upon the ground.

As he suspected, the resounding explosion would not be ignored. The Hokage and his Anbu would be approaching soon, so he had to make his story sound believable. Luckily enough, the kunai were blown away to dust, which easily took care of any evidence. All he had to do was create some wounds.

Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch and cut open a few wounds to look slightly damaged. He flicked the blood onto the wall, and then placed his kunai back into the pouch and dropped face first into the ground, faking unconsciousness.

When he "regained" his consciousness, he was immediately bombarded with questions and some accusations. He told the Sandaime personally that he had been cornered by a large mob of villagers, and they had kamikaze attacked him in a last attempt to kill him, which was the cause of the explosion.

Naruto chuckled slightly. He always had a certain knack for acting. If he ever decided to quit the ninja profession, he could always be a good actor. He looked at the scroll that contained his notes so far about his gift.

'I suppose that's everything for know.'

And with that, Naruto got up from his bed and lifted the false floorboard he had placed and pushed the scroll within the secret storage spot. He crawled back into bed. He would need his rest for the C-Ranked mission that his team had been assigned.

-------

**Author's End Notes: **Well, I think I did pretty well. For some reason, most of my best work ends up being crossover ideas. There's just something so appealing to taking to concepts that are so different and then combining them to fit the purposes of your story. This is most likely the last new story I will publish, seeing as college is kicking the ever loving shit out of me. Chapter updates for all my stories will be slowed down dramatically, but the way I update, you probably won't notice the difference. That's all folks. I'm signing off for the evening.

**(1.) I am terrible at describing hair styles, so please just imagine Lelouch's hair style but mostly blonde, but with a few streaks of black.  
**

Special Note: There is a poll within my profile. Please check it out and vote at your nearest convenience.


	2. Author's Note: Important News

Okay, I think you're all going to be pissed. In fact, I **know** you're all going to be pissed. As of right now, don't expect any updates for any of my stories. The reason? All of them, and I do mean all of them, are going through an extreme remake. I'm talking plotholes, shitty descriptions, and obvious errors. All of that WILL be gone. Expect at least **one **remake to be posted by New Year's Eve. Now I know what you're all thinking: "You bastard! You said you wouldn't give up on your stories! I will hunt you down and kill you!". I am not giving up on any of my stories. I just need to…adjust them. It's only natural that I would want to make my older stories better, right? Hell, even my newer stories will be going through revisions. The older versions will be left up until all the remakes have been posted. I really am sorry about this, and I hope you can all forgive me. On a lighter note, two chapters of one of the remakes have already been completed, and I'm currently working on the remake for Poisoned Identity. If you have any ideas, criticisms, or anything that you think doesn't make sense in any of my stories, now would literally be the perfect time to let me know. If you think I'm moving the story too fast, or I'm not giving a character enough development, anything! Anything at all. Even if it's just pointing out everything I did **wrong **in the story, that's fine. Until New Year's Eve…

-------

_**The Red Joker, Kurorasen Arcelio**_


End file.
